The present disclosure generally relates to energy conservation in a building. The present disclosure relates more specifically to generation of a baseline model to measure and verify energy savings in a building.
In many areas of the country electrical generation and transmission assets have or are reaching full capacity. One of the most cost effective ways to ensure reliable power delivery is to reduce demand (MW) by reducing energy consumption (MWh). Because commercial buildings consume a good portion of the generated electricity in the United States, a major strategy for solving energy grid problems is to implement energy conservation measures (ECMs) within buildings. Further, companies that purchase energy are working to reduce their energy costs by implementing ECMs within buildings.
Entities that invest in ECMs typically want to verify that the expected energy savings associated with ECMs are actually realized (e.g., for verifying the accuracy of return-on-investment calculations). Federal, state, or utility based incentives may also be offered to encourage implementation of ECMs. These programs will have verification requirements. Further, some contracts between ECM providers (e.g., a company selling energy-efficient equipment) and ECM purchasers (e.g., a business seeking lower ongoing energy costs) establish relationships whereby the ECM provider is financially responsible for energy or cost savings shortfalls after purchase of the ECM. Accordingly, Applicants have identified a need for systems and methods for measuring and verifying energy savings and peak demand reductions in buildings. Applicants have further identified a need for systems and methods that automatically measure and verify energy savings and peak demand reductions in buildings.